Deamons and Ravens
by Devastator1775
Summary: "My name is Deamon, Raven." The man resembling Raven said. "And I'm your cousin." But Raven's mother didn't had any siblings. But Deamon is then also not from Arella's side of the Family. Or at least, not the human side.    BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do i realy have to do it?...okay...I do not own the Teen Titans in any way. I own the OC's appearing in the story thou.

I'm Back! it has been a while since I posted a new story. Well, have fun reading it.

**REVIEW **after reading

* * *

Darkness. The wind howls. A cloaked woman stood in the shadows talking to another cloaked man near a A black-and-purple portal. Both their faces were hidden by the shadow of the hoods. "Are you sure you want to go into that world, Deamon?"

"I'm sure, mother." the man said. "After all she's done.. she deserves it.."

"You don't know how she will react, Deamon." The woman said, walking with her son to the portal. "She is, was HIS son, so you know she will have much power"

"She can't destroy me, mother." The man said, his eyes starting to glow slightly under his hood. "She might have much power, I'm still the strongest magician in our realm."

"That you are." the woman said, smiling softly. "Be strong, my son and when in doubt, think of your lessons, Deamon. Be strong in heart,..."

. "...,Be strong in soul." The man bowed and walked to the portal.

"Give my greetings to Raven." The woman said, while her son stepped in the portal, that lead to Jump City, where he would meet Raven, Daughter of Trigon the Destroyer."

* * *

Every single light bulb of Titan Tower exploded. Even cyborg cybernetic eye started to flash.

"Raven!" Robin, Starfire and Cyborg said in union. They ran from the Common Room into the hallway, to Raven's room. Robin, being the dramatist that he is, kicked the door leading to their teammate's room out of his place. The Titans stormed in, ready to attack.

"I know I said you should knock, Robin, but don't do that with your feet." Raven said, holding her hands on her temples. Beast boy, strangely without his shirt, stood next to her with a glass of water, with a concerned look an his face.

"Alright, green bean, spill it, what did you do?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms, noticing Raven's cloak thrown in the corner of the room, not far from Beast boy's shirt.

"Hey, this wasn't my doing. We were euh, talking and suddenly she screamed, and every in the room went boom."

"Not just in the room, friends. Everything mechanical in the Tower, and that includes friend Cyborg, went, how do you say it, hairy wire?" Starfire said.

"Euh, that's haywire, Star" Robin said. "What happened, Raven."

Raven rubbed her painful temples. "Like Gar, euh Beast Boy said, we were...talking. And suddenly I felt something...disturbing."

"You must always be careful while kissing a Beast Boy, Raven. You never know what's going to happen." Cyborg joked.

Both Raven and Beast Boy blushed. "Not that, Tin Man." Raven said, glancing at Cyborg, who quickly hided behind Starfire. "It was something... magical. Stronger than I ever felt. But it felt familiar."

"Familiar, like...?" Beast Boy asked.

"When I fought Trigon." Raven said, fear now growing in her eyes.

The Titans gasped. Robin shook his head. "We...well, you defeated him two years ago. He was erased from existence."

"For all we know." Cyborg said.

* * *

Half an hour later, while the Titans were relaxing, the common room flashed red when the alarm sounded.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, running out of the common room.

The T-car speeded over to the city. "So, what does the report say?" Cyborg asked robin, who sat next to him.

"Civilians and the police officers saw something fly in the city. It didn't look human and it almost seemed like it was looking for something...or someone. " Robin said, reading the police report of a screen.

"Did this creature attack someone?" Starfire asked.

Robin continued. "The report doesn't mention any attack, but they say that... strange."

"What?" the four Titans asked.

"A Portal appeared, something _flew_ out and at the same moment everything mechanical in the city broke down. Apparently, this happened the same moment everything in Titan Tower broke down." Robin said, looking over to Raven.

"So, this guy, thing, whatever is the reason me and Raven had to interrupt our...conversation?" Beast Boy asked.

"BB, stop trying to cover it up what you were doing with yer girlfriend.." Cyborg said, chuckling. "It's only natural."

Raven bended over to hit Cyborg hard on his head.

* * *

Soon, the Titans arrived in the City. The streets were, like every time their was a 'Titan Emergency', evacuated. The Titans looked around, trying to find the thing the report said was in the city.

Raven suddenly fell on her knees, holding her hands against her head, that was showing pain.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, running over to his girlfriend.

"I'm alright, Gar" Raven whispered, smiling softly. "It ended as soon as it started.'

"Well, now we know this guy's the source of Raven's headache in the Tower." Cyborg said, readying his Sonic Cannon.

"There!" Robin yelled, pointing to the sky.

There they saw it. Something was flying above the city. The thing stopped in his tracks, hovering motionless in the air. Cyborg zoomed in with his cybernetic eye. He now had a clear visual of the thing.

"Wow." Cyborg said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"It's a man...I thing. But I can't see his face."

"Why is that?" Starfire asked.

"Well, first, he's wearing a black cloak and he has the hood over his face." Cyborg said. "And..."

"And what?" Raven and Beast Boy asked.

"It's like he's covered in smoke. Not like he's hiding, but there seems to be smoke around his body. Like he's made of the stuff." Cyborg explained "Oh, and he's watching us. And now he's gone."

The Titans looked at the sky. The figure had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy ears twitched. "BEHIND US!"

The Titans jumped aside, the thing missing them with an inch. A few meters from the Titans he stopped and hoovered a few inched of the ground.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, yet again, and charged at their attacker, his bo staff ready to strike.

As soon he started to deliver his attack, the figure quickly turned around. There was two sounds of metal against metal and Robin's staff fell in pieces on the ground. Robin saw to blades sticking out of the sleeves of the cloak and two familiar pale, bladed hands.

Cyborg shot his cannon at the opponent. The figure just raised slowly one hand. The beam seemed to hit an invisible shield. Cyborg grunted. The same thing happened with Starfire's starbolts.

"Try do shield from this." Beast Boy yelled, running to the mystery man and morphing into a rhino. The man dodged easily and while Beast Boy still was running, he laid a hand on his flank. The green rhino morphed back into a startled Beast Boy, who fell and bumped across the street.

"He morphed me! How did he do that?" Beast Boy shouted. "Wow, Déjà Vu."

"My turn." Raven said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven blasted her dark energy at man. The man didn't move, he didn't flinch, he stood there. When the black beam almost had reached him, he waved his hand and the beam...disappeared.

Raven was struck with disbelief. "What? How?"

The Titans regrouped in front of the man, ready to attack. The man suddenly raised one hand.

"Enough!" he said, slowly descending to the ground, the smoke that erupted from his body disappearing.. "This fight is over. You are truly strong, Teen Titans."

The Titans still readied themselves to attack.

The man sighed. "There's really no point to fight further. I came to talk."

And before Robin, or anyone else could say a thing, the man flew up, and landed on one of the roofs of the skyscrapers.

Raven teleported them to the roof, where the man was watching the city. "This is truly a beautiful city where you live, Raven"

"How do you know my name?" Raven asked suspiciously.

The man turned around and threw of his hood, revealing a pale face, with dark purple hair, and ever darker violet eyes.

"My name is Deamon, Raven." The man resembling Raven said, "And I'm your **cousin**."

* * *

I'll say it again, **review **please.


	2. A family history

**Disclaimer**: (Robotic voice.) I. Do. Not. Own. The. Teen. Titans.

**REVIEW **AFTER READING. I'm awaiting your opinion about me story.

* * *

There is a first time for everything: Answering my MAILBOX:

**Ravyn: **I will write more soon.

**FelynxTiger**: thank you.

**Pretty much amazingballs**: that's certainly the way I would describe it.

* * *

"Cousin?" raven said, repeating the last word this man, Deamon had said. "Do I really have to believe that?"

"Just look at the resemblance" Deamon said, pointing at his face.

"That doesn't mean anything." Raven said, putting her fists in her side. "You can be from a parallel world where I am a man, you can be a failed clone, a robot, an illusion, do I have to continue?"

"Why is so hard to believe?" Deamon asked casually, starting to walk around the group Titans.

Raven turned with him so she had him in her eyesight. "My mother didn't have any brothers or sisters." She said furiously.

"Who said I'm from your mother's side of the family?" Deamon asked, looking at a bird flying over their heads.

A moment of silence and then the sounds of five Titans readying to attack, when they realized what he was talking about."

"You're a...?" Beast Boy asked, readying his body to change into the best animal that can shred this man apart.

"handsome guy? Yes." Deamon said, smiling slightly. "No need to bet offensive. I won't steal any girls from you."

"For the record, HE's my boyfriend." Raven said, her eyes glowing.

Deamon's face got a happy expression. "He is?" he asked "That means you figured out that you're free from the Evil One's grasp"

"Why are you so happy about it?" Robin asked. "Why are you standing here, talking, instead of attacking."

Deamon sighed. "Maybe YOU haven't figured it out, but I just dodged all of your attacks, without breaking a sweat."

"Than why don't you attack us?" Cyborg asked, charging his cannon to the max.

"Believe me, I could WIPE you from existence with minimal energy." Deamon said, starting to walk again. "But We destroyed your master." Raven asked.

"Aah, now I see." Deamon said, throwing his hands in the air. "You think that I'm...?"

"You're a demon, you took a from resembling Raven, you do magic. Do the math." Cyborg said.

"I can assure you, this is no 'form'. I look like this, and so do all my people." Deamon said, slight anger in his voice.

"'your people'?" Robin asked.

Deamon sighed and put his fingers on his temples, doing another 'Raven'-thing. "Maybe I do this wrong..." he said to himself. "Okay, let me ask you this. Do you thing all demons are evil?"

"We never had to think otherwise" Starfire said.

"Ever read in one of your books about the Akrath, Raven" Deamon asked.

Raven's eyes grew wide. "I have... But...those are a myth." she whispered.

"We are very real." Deamon said

"Raven?" Cyborg asked. "What is he talking about. What are YOU talking about?"

"According to the ancient books of the monks of Azarath, the Akrath were small group Powerless Demons that lived in the Beginning of Time. They rebelled against their masters, the True Demons. They were defeated and wiped from existence." Raven said, fixating her eyes on Deamon.

Deamon started to laugh. "The books of the monks couldn't be more wrong. But maybe I'll tell the history of my people in a more...comfortable place?"

Robin tightened his grip around his Bo staff. Deamon sighed again, letting the air whistle through his teeth. "Right. Distrust... Let me see... Ah.

Deamon crossed his hands in front of his head, and a second later his hands and eyes started to glow black. The Titans got ready to attack. Deamon clapped his hands together and a blue circle made of energy appeared around him which disappeared as quickly as is appeared.

"The ring of Amrah will shield you of any of my attacks. The blockage will only disappear is Raven, by bloodline, trusts me." Deamon said.

Raven's eyes widened yet again. "I've heard of this spell, but it's impossible. The words to use the ring have been lost through time." Raven said.

"Not where I'm from. The Great Library has many Forgotten Spells." Deamon said. "And now, to get comfortable."

* * *

Deamon's eyes glowed black and by the blink of an eye, they were back in the common room.

"Wow, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Teleportation, my friend." Deamon said, taking a place on the couch, gazing through the room. "I've thought you were familiar with teleportation? Or Raven's version of it?"

"Ahem!" Robin said. "Maybe it's time you explain EVERYTHING. Who are you, where are you from, why don't you attack us, EVERYTHING!"

Deamon leaned back and closed his eyes. "To understand my story you need to hear the history of our people." He opened his eyes again, and they were shining black again and his voice had a echoing sound.

"The books you read are wrong, Raven. We were not powerless and we were certainly no small group. But first I'll tell you a different story." Deamon began. "during a unspecific point in the time before time, Trigon the Terrible was 'born', brought into existence to lead the demons."

"That we know." Raven said.

"What you don't know, is that Trigon wasn't born alone. He had a sister, a twin sister."

The Titans gasped.

"Not another all-powerful evil dude, euh dame" Cyborg said.

"Listen and understand!" Deamon said. "He had a sister, Arellia, as powerful as her younger brother."

"_younger_ brother?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, although Arellia was older brother of Trigon. But, unlike her sibling, she did not have the urge to destroy, to reign...to be evil. She purpose was to be Trigon's counterpart, a force that would be strong enough to bring him down. But, even if she knew Trigon's ways were evil, she had no courage to stop him if needed. She cared to much for her brother."

"A demon that _cares_ for something?" Cyborg unbelievably asked, receiving a hard hit on the head from Beast Boy, who then pointed at Raven, who looked at Cyborg with anger in her eyes.

Deamon shrugged and continued his tale. "When Trigon and Arellia first saw the human world, both had different views. Trigon saw a world to conquer, filled with souls to make him stronger. But Arellia saw something different. A way to live. A way to be without the constant evil surrounding her. And she knew she had fellow Demons, as well as the Lower Demons as High Demons, who shared her vision. When she told her brother of her plan to be among humans, he fell into a rage. Ordered his Demonic Followers to attack his sister."

"So much for the mutual caring for his sister." Cyborg muttered.

"Shocked by his treason, Arellia couldn't attack. But before the Minions of Trigon could lay a claw on her, the Demons who were loyal to Arellia defended her. What came next was not a single battle like said in those books from the monk, but a war that ravaged the Demonic Realms." Deamon closed his eyes, sadness and sorrow in his voice. "The pain, losses of our Brothers and Sisters, the Demonic War still lingers in our memories."

"You tell this story like you were there, Deamon." Raven noticed. "_How_ old are you anyway?"

"I'm as old as you are, Raven. 18 years old." Deamon commented.

"Like, in Demon Years?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, like in 'I'm-18-years-old' years." Deamon said, rolling his eyes, yet amused. "What I tell, is history."

"But you tell it like..." Robin said.

Deamon tapped on his forehead, on the place where Raven's Chacra would be. "We, the Akrath, have a place in our brains that holds the...historic memories of our past. We call it The Collective. It's like a databank in our head. We can access 'the files' when we reach a certain age. The first time we 'see our past'..." Deamon shivered. "Back to the history lesson."

* * *

"Arellia saw the devastation the war caused and felt sorrow. Not only for the Demons that followed her, but all her fellow Demons. So, in order to stop the fighting, she cast her most powerful spell. A bright light appeared, blinding the Demons and Trigon. When the light had vanished, so had the Demons they were fighting. Trigon assumed that his sister became cowardly and had destroyed all of the 'weak demons' including herself."

"We can assume he was wrong?" Starfire asked, almost squeezing the stuffing out of a pillow.

"Yes, she didn't use a offensive spell, but a teleportation spell. The most powerful that EVER was and ever will be. With a minimal of energy, she had teleported herself and all the other Demons that were loyal to her, into a dimension between dimensions, a realm she had created the moment she used her spell."

"she did both spells at the same time." Cyborg asked.

"Dude, we're talking about the older sis of Trigon, the most powerful evil we ever faced.." Beast said.

Deamon cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, Arellia had moved them all to that place, declared that would be free here, free to life like the humans they envied. And to set power behind that declaration, she used another spell. The moment that happened would for ever be called 'the shedding' ."

"What happened?" Starfire asked eagerly, finally squeezing the stuffing out of the pillow.

"When the spell was complete, the Demons gathered saw a woman. A greyish, pale woman with golden hairs and golden eyes. Realizing what happened, the other demons also shed their demonic forms."

"wait, wait wait!" Beast Boy shouted. "Shedding? Like in shedding their skin?"

"yes."

"GROSS!"

Deamon laughed at Beast Boy's reaction. "Not in THAT way. They had cast away their old demonic forms and became more...humanistic."

Raven's eyes widened."You mean that there are others that...look like me?" She asked. "I'm not the only who...Looks like this?"

As in an answer, Deamon pointed at himself. "We all look the same, yet we are all different. Like the humans here. Where was I...? Oh yeah. But Arellia had one more question to ask. She asked, in order to be really like the humans, if they would give up their immortality, to life the live spawn of a human? They agreed, but before she could do the spell, someone intervened. A man, called Da'rok, demanded two things. First they would keep their magical powers, in order to defend themselves. Arellia agreed to this and asked the second demand."

"What was it?" Raven asked.

"Da'rok demanded one more thing. Arellia would keep her immortality, in order to lead us. For she, as a Highest Demon, was the only one who could do this. Humbled by his words, she accepted and she became the first and only Empress of Akratha, my home dimension, who she lead to this very day."

* * *

Raven suddenly put all the pieces together. "Wait, Trigon's sisters, you're my cousin, but that means..."

"Arellia, the First who opposed Trigon, is your aunt, and my mother." Deamon said.

"Wouldn't that make him some sort of prince?" Starfire whispered in Robin's ear. The latter just shrugged.

Deamon suddenly looked around him, like something was missing. "Okay, the Ring of Amrah disappeared. So that means I earned your trust, dear cousin?"

"I guess you have." Raven mumbled.

Raven stood up from her place walked over to Deamon and to his, and the other Titans', surprise, she hugged him.

"Welcome, my cousin." Raven said, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Again, **review **please. Or I'll let Beast Boy _bite _ya.


End file.
